Charter House Royale of Military Artistes
The Charter House Royale of Military Artistes (CHROMA), also referred to as simply the Charter House, is a social club that is in part an officer's club and military think tank. Membership of the Charter House is comprised exclusively of active and retired officers from both the Imperial Legions and Deathless Conflict Solutions. History Despite decades of distrust between House Aquila and the Deathless, the year 3200 saw a rebuilding of relations between the two groups. Starting with the ceremonial reintroduction of Legion I into the Legio Terminus, then the gifting of the Mystical Floating Isle of Buyan, and then the aid given by the Deathless during the STO’s invasion of Diomikato saw differences finally set aside. With relations increasingly cordial, both sides saw increased communication and newfound respect for their mutual appreciation of all things military. In late 3200, as the story goes, a friendly outing between two Aquilan nobles and two Deathless Admirals and a Lieutenant General saw a night of heavy drinking. At some point during the night, the Lieutenant General is said to have proposed that the five of them should form a club before apparently drinking themselves into a coma. Exactly when official meetings began, no one can say, but the name is believed to be derived from the Charter House Distillery - the supposed location of this fabled outing. True or not, by 3201, CHROMA was a formal club that saw regular, well attended, gatherings on either the Mystical Floating Isle of Buyan or at the Vechernyaya Moon Resort. Officer's Club The officer’s club aspect of the Charter House is about camaraderie. The Charter House is a place for officers from both Deathless and Aquila to come together to share food, drink, and stories from their service. Common activities for club members include playing strategy board games, such as chess, Zero-G Golf, oil wrestling, bowling, and war poetry nights. CHROMA Sommerliers The CHROMA Sommeliers is a subgroup of members within the Charter house who have come together in their appreciation for alcohol - specifically DVodka, wine, and whiskey. The Sommeliers purchase and inspect most if not all the alcohol provided at club meetings and have become so well attuned that they have been known to differentiate spirits based on sight alone. Club Trophies A reward for victors of many events hosted by CHROMA, the club trophies are ornate cudgels created from the spoils of war collected by legionaries and Deathless soldiers. It is proper etiquette for one to carry their club trophy at all times during gatherings. The trophies are, however, not permanent rewards as when a new champion claims victory then the previous victor is expected to pass the club to them. Think Tank A natural outcome from having a gathering of the sector’s finest minds in military strategy was the creation of the CHROMA think tank. The Charter House’s military think tank is the club’s more serious aspect. For some members once the merrymaking is complete, the discussion of strategy, politics, the state of the sector, and the military’s status begins. An important contribution that the think tank has given to both House Aquila and the Deathless, are their theories on the laws of armed conflict and the rules of engagement. These theories have allowed both militaries to come to an equal agreement on how war should be waged in the sector without infringing on either side's duties or desires. While the theories are influential, the CHROMA think tank’s most important contribution, though classified to most, is their conducting of doomsday wargames. Fears for the safety of humanity by Aquila and fears of a loss in business by Deathless culminated in a series of contingency plans that cover multiple Empire ending, even galaxy ending, scenarios. Whether or not the war games ever end in victory is another concern entirely. Wargame Scenarios Category:Organizations Category:Entertainment Category:Military Category:House Aquila Category:The Deathless